


Home Planet

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Rocket discuss visiting Earth. Rocket seems to have no interest in the planet he supposedly came from but Quill finds out that’s not entirely true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Planet

Rocket sat in the kitchen of the ship, sipping at his bitter black coffee. He was content to sit there alone for a bit, as he did most mornings to avoid the fighting over who gets to use the bathroom first, and who the last bit of coffee would go to.

To his surprise Peter was down soon after, yawning as he walked out in a grey shirt and baggy black pants which looked like they were falling off his hips, “Idiot number one is up. Three more to go” He causally commented; which got a glare from Peter, although he didn’t react beyond that, being somewhat use to the raccoons mean spirited humor.

Rocket swooshed his coffee around in his mug as Star lord began to talk “Morning to you too” He yawned loudly and obnoxiously “Actually, I’m glad you’re up, I needed to talk to you”

Rocket looked up from the table with a brow raised “About what?”

Before Peter said anything he walked to the large window, his back to Rocket as if he was contemplating something, he looked out at the amazing Galaxy that painted the outside of their window, the black darkness of space surrounded by bright clusters of stars that were millions of miles away from them, giant planets looked so far away they barley looked like specks on the ships glass. “Do you ever miss earth?” He asked.

Rocket’s brows furrowed downward, looking angry but really he was just trying to understand what Quill was asking, and what he meant. “Never been” He later commented, sipping the java from his cup again. He didn’t particularly like where he suspected Quill was going with this.

“I’m pretty sure that’s where you..” Quill sighed “never mind. I guess you don’t remember” He turned away from the window and moved back to the table to sit across from Rocket who was silent for a long moment, after another drink he carefully said “My first memories were in labs on half-world”

“Aren’t you curious about what you were before you went there?”

“I try to avoid thinking about it” He said, looking more and more somber as the conversation progressed “Whatever I was, I’m sure as hell not that anymore. Why do you bring this up now anyway?” He asked, clearing his throat.

Quill looked down “I’ve been thinking a lot about earth lately. After my mother died nothing there seemed to matter, but I had family I never got to say good bye to” He sighed “Admittedly, I feel guilty for leaving so abruptly” Although it was not his fault for being kidnapped, when his freedom did come he never worked up the courage to go back.

“So what? You was hoping I’d back up your idea?” He asked, looking at Quill with an annoyed expression “I have no business there. If you want to go you’ll need to motivate yourself, I ain’t gunna do it for you” He was about to sip his coffee only to find it empty.

“Alright. I just thought you might want to see it at least..”

“I didn’t even know what a..raccoon.. was before we met. I have no connection to that planet. I have as much reason to go as Drax or Gamora do” He walked over to the kettle and turned it back on, brewing another pot, this time he would make enough for Quill, himself and the others when they eventually shamble awake.

“It’s a little embarrassing to admit.. but you remind me a lot of earth” Quill said, watching his shorter team member go stiff as his ears went up to listen. “I’ve been out here for a majority of my life, It’s not often I see another creature from my planet. When I see you I remember everything I left behind.. that’s why I’m bringing it up”

Rocket sighed out loud “I didn’t ask to be your link to Earth Quill, Why not get all sentimental with Groot, You got trees on your planet don’t you?” He asked, rolling his eyes.

“…I never told you there were trees” Peter said

Rocket was a little surprised he let that slip, He tried saving himself by retorting “I over heard” He coffee maker beeped, he put his cup under the nozzle as blank tar like substance poured in.

“You looked it up! I knew you were curious” He felt a little pride in that he was right, but it faded when Rocket wasn’t letting up either.

“I didn’t do no such thing” He was feeling annoyed now “Shut your hole before I riddle you with bullets” He warned, snarling at the other.

“There’s no shame in it. You know” Quill tried to ease the situation with Rocket.

“I saw what I was Quill, a rodent, pest, vermin, a creature with less vocabulary then Groot. I thought the insults weren’t true, but they were, I got plenty of reason to be ashamed for it”

"Are friends wont think less of you if they do find out" Quill said, but it seemed pointless as Rocket turned away towards the door, he hadn’t meant to push the other from the room. "There is nothing like you, but you"

Rocket noticed how Quill was trying to turn the situation about, but he had already had enough “I don’t want to go,Take a trip if you’d like, just drop me off at a bar before you do it” he insisted, the door slide open, then closed behind him as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the idea of Rocket discovering what a Raccoon is has a lot of potential, and probably an emotional discovery for him. I also think Peter would have some regrets about how he left earth (being so emotionally hurt by his mothers passing, he probably didn’t even consider how his grandfather felt losing a daughter and grandson in the same night, one of them due to his own neglect, so I like the idea of him suppressing it, but seeing Rocket only makes him remember since Raccoons only inhabit earth


End file.
